A Lifetime Journey
by maryizzieanne
Summary: A fanfiction about how Phil and Dan met until they ended up friends, or something more. I guess this is going to be a long one. Phan and fluff at some point. Enjoy! :]
1. Chapter 1 - The Party

**Chapter 1 – The Party**

Hi, my name is Daniel Howell, and I'm a British guy that lives in Reading with his parents. Currently I'm 17 years old and in three days I will start my last year of A levels, before I go to university.

I don't like school that much; classes are boring and I don't have that many friends because most of the people I go to school with, think I am somehow weird. Which means that I suffered from bullying for a while, but I began to cope with this factor without allowing it to hurt me.

Anyway, besides that I'm pretty much an ordinary boy that likes to play Guitar Hero and browse the Internet in his free time.

Was during one of those free times on the Internet that I received a call from one of my friends through Skype. I was actually surprise to see the call icon on my computer screen, since I don't usually receive calls from anyone. I answered it quickly before the caller decided to hang up.

"Hey mate, what's up?"

"Hey Dan, not much… Just calling you to let you know that I'm giving a party tomorrow night, not a big one, just a few friends, just to say goodbye to summer vacation before we start school again. What do you say? "

"Sounds like a great idea, count me in." I said cheerily.

"Great, be at mine around nine."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then"

After he hung up, I got a little happier. These parties were always nice to have a chat, even more after having passed the summer without hanging out with anyone, since I had to work.

-The next day-

After I had a shower, I rushed to my room to get dressed. I was getting late, while I was in the shower I forgot about the time and decided that was a good occasion to start reading all the information on the back of the bottles of shampoo, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I put on a t-shirt and some black jeans that gave me the casual look I always have. After my hair was dry I went straightening it. I don't like my natural hair, it gets all curly, and basically makes me look like a hobbit.

I looked at my watch and I was definitely late, there were only ten minutes left before nine. I still had to catch a bus to get to my friend's house, and that journey takes about fifteen minutes. Well, I guess than being a few minutes late wouldn't be the end of the world.

Once I arrived, I rang the doorbell to let them know I was here. Surprisingly I was not that late, only ten minutes. A few seconds passed when my friend opened the door and invited me in. There was some music playing in the living room, where five other people were talking and drinking casually. As they saw me they welcomed me, and soon I was chatting with my friends, and it felt good to know what they had done during summer.

After a several drinks I was starting to feel a little dizzy and with the dizziness came the less social awkward Dan that was capable to start conversations and say stupid things without caring. And like this, I approached one of my female friends, of whom I had a little crush, and started to make conversation with her.

"Hi Sara" I said with probably a stupid smile on my face.

"Oh, hey Dan. How are you?" She gave me a timid smile.

"I'm fine and you? What have you been up to this summer?"

"Ah… not much, just stayed at home most of the time, on the Internet. You know, the usual stuff."

"Yeah, me too. What kinda stuff did you looked up on the Internet?" Wow Dan, that didn't sound creepy at all, I thought to myself.

"All sort of things really… Recently I've been spending most of my time on Youtube. I discovered that some people make videos about their lives, and some of them are actually funny to watch."

"Oh really? I spend a lot of time on Youtube too! Which ones have you been watching?"

"Hmmm… Let me think. I really like this one called AmazingPhil. He's kinda cute and fun to watch. And has been on Youtube since 2005 so there are lots of videos of him!"

"I never heard of him before, I'll look for him when I get home." I said smiling. AmazingPhil hmm? I will have to search who is this Phil guy that Sara thinks is cute.

We kept talking for a while until I started to get tired and thought that was a good time to leave. I said my goodbyes to everybody and returned home.

On the next day, I woke up to my mum calling me, saying that lunch was ready. I was still sleepy and took me a while until I was able to sit down on my bed. The overwhelming feeling of being the last day of summer vacations wasn't helping either.

When I finished lunch, I went back to my room to my normal routine of doing nothing. I turned on my computer and started browsing my favourite websites. Only after two hours I remembered the conversation I had with Sara about that youtuber last night. I opened a new tab on Youtube and typed AmazingPhil in the search bar.

And little did I know that after that moment my life was about to start.

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so if you guys could review it, it would be great, just so I know what you think! Thank you for reading, xx**

**Mariana**


	2. Chapter 2 - Amazing Phil

**Chapter 2 – Amazing Phil**

I've spent the last two hours watching videos of this guy named Phil. When Sara told me about him, I never expected to be this good.

It is amazing what you can discover about other person only through videos on the Internet. Apparently he lives in the UK too, more specifically in Manchester. He is four years older than me, however by the way he acts and by his looks I would never had guessed his real age. He has a strange fascination for lions and even has a little teddy lion with whom he has conversations at the end of his videos. And for some reason when he smiles he tends to stick his tongue out, which is kinda… cute. Wait. What?

Anyhow, another thing I noticed about Phil was that his musical taste and his favourite videogames are very similar to mine, which automatically made him an interesting person.

Was I lost in thoughts, when out of nowhere began to grow an urge inside of me that I can't quite explain. I felt like I needed to talk to him, I needed to be his friend, somehow that seemed the only thing that matter at the time. I hope I am not turning into an obsessed fangirl, because in my mind I was starting to sound like one.

I decided to do something to change this and searched for his Twitter, maybe he would reply if I tweet him. I have nothing to lose, so… why not? I saw that he posted one two minutes ago so that meant he was online. I thought to myself, in a very cliché and unnecessary mode, _It's now or never Dan! _

_Just started watching AmazingPhil 's videos on Youtube! How come I've never seen them before? They are great! :] _

Well, it's not the most brilliant tweet ever, but who knows. And was that smile too much, or…?

I was starting to get hungry, so I got up and went to the kitchen seeking for something to eat. I found in the fridge some pizza leftovers from two days ago and put them to heat on the microwave.

Hmm, is it just me or microwave would actually be a really good sound for an onomatopoeia? I wonder if someone has thought about this before…

The _beep _warning me the food was ready made me wake up from my daydream, and right after I opened the microwave door, the smell of warm pizza filled the kitchen making my mouth start watering. I grabbed a plate and went to my room to enjoy it.

With all the excitement I almost missed the notification on twitter saying that I had new interactions. I just had put a large piece of pizza in my mouth and was about to swallow, when I had the brilliant idea to see who had mentioned me. Needless to say I ended up chocking and coughing like a maniac.

_ danisnotonfire Thanks! I'm glad you liked them ^_^_

Before I could believe what I was seeing I had to refresh the page about ten times to make sure it wasn't a mistake.

Phil actually replied to my tweet! Should I reply back or just let the conversation die there? It wasn't like I had that much to say now... After a few minutes thinking about the pros and cons I decided that I should try. Like I said before, I really didn't have anything to lose.

_ AmazingPhil I have been thinking for a while to start making Youtube videos too. Can you give me any advice? _

Well, that was kinda risky; I don't want him to think I'm being annoying. Fortunately that did not happen, since I got a reply almost immediately.

_ danisnotonfire I can't give you really specific advice, only that try to be yourself and enjoy while you're doing it. Hope this helps :)_

That reply turned out better than I expected. And that advice was pretty good too, I'll probably remember it if I ever gather the courage to make an actual video. Many of my friends told me before that I should give it a try, but I never thought I had what it takes to have a lot of subscribers and to be popular on Youtube. Besides, I was already bullied in school; I didn't want to give them another reason to pick on me. Maybe one day, somewhere in the future…

It was with these thoughts in mind that I noticed another interaction on Twitter. And I swear that my heart stopped for a few seconds when I saw what it was.

_AmazingPhill followed you_

**a/n – There it is my second chapter. I'm kinda proud of this one, so if you can, please tell me what is your opinion, because I still think I have to get better at certain things! :] Thank you for reading and have a lovely day xx**

**Mariana**


	3. Chapter 3 - Late night talks

**Chapter 3 – Late night talks**

Two weeks passed since Phil followed me on Twitter. School started and with the classes came the homework and the studying and the responsibilities. And that means I stopped being on the Internet for 16 hours everyday, which unfortunately doesn't help me in any way.

On the bright side, me and Phil have been talking every night after I get back home after school. We have exchanged private messages on Twitter for a couple hours before I had to go to sleep. As much as I like to sleep, it became a big inconvenience for me to stop chatting with Phil in order to have some rest. And by 'rest' I mean the four hours of sleep, until I had to wake up to go to school.

Because I had only been sleeping four hours everyday, my tiredness was starting to be obvious to anyone who looked at my face and noticed the big dark red circles under my eyes. My academic life had not started well either; I wasn't paying attention to most of my classes and, in some, I even felt asleep.

* * *

Today I arrived home and went straight to the computer. Logged in on Twitter to see if Phil had said anything while I was in school. He hadn't. Well, maybe he was too busy doing stuff, I guess.

I browsed a while through all the social networks I was on until I stopped on Dailybooth. I only started using this a couple days ago, mostly because lots of people I know have been using it to post photos of themselves or of interesting things. I still just have one photo there and it didn't get that many comments, only people being nice welcoming me to the website. Maybe it was time to post another one.

Before doing that, I looked to all the photos of the people I'm following to see if there were new ones, liked some, commented in others and then went to check if there were any new comments in that first photo I posted. There were only two new comments: One from another person welcoming and one from Phil.

Wait… From Phil?

.

**Phil**

_stop being so damn pretty dan howell_

_._

My eyes could not believe what they were reading. Was Phil actually calling me pretty? What does he mean?

I checked the time to know when the comment was posted and it was thirty-nine minutes ago. Maybe he was still online, I had to say something to him, right?

I went back to Twitter and sent him a private message saying:

_It's not like I can turn it off, you know? Am I detecting a little jealousy coming from your side? ;)_

I decided I would write something funny, but that came out a little flirtier than it was supposed to be. Let's hope Phil doesn't take it the wrong way… After a few minutes I got the reply:

_What are you talking about? O_o_

Oh God, he probably forgot about that comment and now he's possibly thinking I'm some kind of pervert!

_Ahh… That comment you left me on Dailybooth?_

I have to confess that those two minutes he took to reply, were the longest two minutes in my life.

_Oh, that, right… hey look, I was wondering, do you have a Skype username?_

Did he just change the subject?

_Yeah, I do. It's danjhowell._

_Great! ^_^ Do you mind if I add you? It would be easier to talk, rather than only having 140 characters, don't you think?_

_Sure, go ahead_

Does this means he wants to talk to me, like… actual talk instead of sending text? After a while I got a notification on Skype saying that Phil Lester wanted to add me as a contact. I accepted it and waited for him to say something.

Phil Lester

_Hey Dan! Much better don't you think? ^_^_

Dan Howell

_Definitely :] _

Phil Lester

_Can I call you? I have been thinking… You know the sound of my voice but I don't know the sound of yours._

I had never thought about this, but he was right. I've been daydreaming and imagining conversations with Phil on my mind and I've always used his real voice, or at least the one I hear in his videos. But now that I think of it, he doesn't know the sound of mine… How could he? I don't make videos on YouTube, so there's no way for him to know. I just hope this don't turn out to be a really weird conversation.

Dan Howell

_Yeah, sure!_

And there it was the little icon saying that someone was calling me. I quickly clicked on the green button, accepting the call from Phil.

"Hello?" Said a voice I now new so well from all the videos I have seen. I actually never thanked Sara for suggesting me Phil's channel; I'll have to when I see her again.

"Hey Phil" I tried my best to control my voice. I didn't want it to get all high pitched with all the excitement I was feeling in that moment.

"Glad to finally be able to talk to you Dan" He said. By his voice I could tell he was smiling. I wonder if he was as enthusiastic as I was. Probably not, it's not like I'm some popular guy like him.

"I know, I can't believe I'm finally talking to the _Amazing Phil" _I said with a little mocking tone on his username. No, but seriously, who gives himself a username like that?

"Look who's talking, _danisnotonfire" _

"Hey, it's a username that I did when I was like literally twelve and I was in that phase of _look at me, I'm so random_"

_"_Still, you could have just changed it_"_

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" He just sighed.

We continued talking until my mum came to tell me the dinner was ready. I didn't want to say goodbye; I still have so much to tell him. But I guess I have to.

" Hey Phil, I have to go. Talk to you soon?"

"Sure Dan, see you later"

The Skype call ended and I felt like a child whose sweets have been stolen. How could I feel such strong connection with someone I never met and someone I just started talking two weeks ago? I didn't make much sense in my mind, the only thing I knew is that I can't wait to talk to Phil again.

**a/n: There you go, my third chapter. For this chapter I did a lot of research to know more about the first conversations of Dan and Phil. I founded a print screen of Dan's Dailybooth where that comment of Phil was, I don't know if is true or not, be I thought it would be a useful thing to use in my story. **

**Anyway, hope you like it and thanks for reading! If you want me to know your opinion, please review, it would help me a lot! :] Have a good day xx**

**Mariana**


	4. Chapter 4 - Youtube

**Chapter 4 – Youtube**

During the rest of the week, Phil and me have been talking almost every day on Skype. Last night I asked him if we could turn on our webcams and he said yes. The first minutes after seeing him on my computer screen were odd. It was being difficult for me to find something to say, mostly because I suddenly realised that I was really talking to Phil, like I was really becoming his friend. So I just started smiling, possibly like a retard, to cover my lack of subject. Fortunately, after a while, the conversation began to occur naturally. We talked about lots of things; it was amazing how much in common Phil and me have. At the end of the conversation, when I had to go to sleep, Phil said something that kept me awake all night thinking:

"In my opinion, you would be great if you started doing YouTube videos Dan. You're funny and I think people would love to hear your stories."

I answered him that I have thought about it a lot of times before, but never had the courage to actually record a video and upload it. I promised him that I would give it a try and that he would be the first to know if that happened.

And that's the main reason why I'm here today, in my room, in front of the camera, ready to record my first video.

According to some youtubers I watch, the first video should be a introduction of yourself, just telling people what they need to know to start knowing some things about you. You should also include an introduction to your channel and tell the viewers what they should expect from it, what kind of videos you would be posting. And finally, but not less important, why did you decide to start making and posting videos. Oh right, and I was almost forgetting. You need to be interesting and funny.

These were the main things I included in my video. I have to confess, talking to a camera is probably the most awkward thing ever, but in the end, I think this video turned out something. Not a great something. But something.

After I finished editing, it was ready to be uploaded. I have a YouTube channel almost since the beginning of Youtube, but I've been only using it to stalk another youtubers until now.

While I waited for the video to upload, I logged into Skype to see if Phil was on. I wasn't disappointed. I clicked on the video call button and waited for him to answer. After a few seconds I heard his voice:

"Hey Dan. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just uploading my first video… you know." I said with a humorous tone.

"Really? That's great! I'm glad you follow the advice, can't wait to see how it turned out!"

"It's really nothing special. I look like a twat." I'm always so cheerful.

"I'm sure you don't." Said Phil, trying to make me feel better.

"Well, you're about to see it, since it has just finished uploading now."

"Okay, give me a couple minutes then! I will tell you what I think after!"

Yes, I was nervous. Not only because I didn't know what to expect from the people who saw my video but also because Phil was watching it. I mean, he is AmazingPhil, he has lots of followers, and it's kinda intimidating. I looked to his face focused on the screen, carefully watching my video. Sometimes he smiled to something I was saying and that was making me less stressed.

"It's not that bad, I think it was a good first video, you kept it simple and funny, that's the most important" He said, after finished watching it.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"I guess there's only one thing left for me to say"

"And that is…?"

"Welcome to YouTube Dan"

**a/n: Sorry that this chapter is smaller than the others, but I only arrived now and I have a lot of things to do. Anyway, thanks for reading, and thanks to all the people that reviewed and followed my story! :] xx**

**Mariana**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Question

**Chapter 5 – The question**

The day after I posted my first video on Youtube I had already five hundred subscribers. I couldn't understand how that happened with only a video. Do this many people really find me interesting enough to follow? I have to admit that I expected to have one hundred views maximum and one or two subscribers.

Well, I guess I surely need to keep doing more videos now. And now I have to admit to Phil that he was right. Not that I'm not happy with this, is just that I don't like to be wrong.

Because today is Sunday and I don't any important homework or anything else to do, I started thinking about new ideas for a video, since I can't actually record when my parents are at home. I don't want them to look at me like a weirdo that talks alone in front of a camera. Once the main points of the video were concluded in my head, I gave myself a break.

"I have something to ask you, but I have to check first with another person before I can tell you what it is."

Phil and me were talking again on Skype; I think I'm creating a serious addiction to him, we have been talking almost everyday for about a month now.

I had no idea of what could that question be, and because I don't like when people start saying things and then stop, making me all curious, I kept insisting for him to tell me what it was. Phil said that he would tell me tomorrow, after I arrived from school.

Naturally on the next day, I just wanted to get home as soon as possible, but the time always seems to be against me when I most need. When the professor dismissed us from the last class of the day, I just grabbed my bag and sprinted as fast as I could to my home, which is not that faster, since I despise doing any kind of exercise.

As soon as I turned on Skype, Phil was already calling me. I quickly answered it, seeing finally that face that I've been waiting to see since I woke up this morning.

"Hey Phil!"

"Hey Dan, how was your day?"

"Fine, the same as always. And yours?"

"Same, my mum made me clean my room, it was like I was ten all over again."

I chuckle at the same time as I thought to myself: _Come on Phil, I'm literally dying inside to know what was that you wanted to ask me. Just go right to the point._

Phil, appearing to read my thoughts, said:

"Well, anyway, do you remember that thing I wanted to ask you last night?"

"Yeah, what was it?" I couldn't handle the excitement/nerves now.

"You know when we talked one time about wanting to meet each other and that? The thing is… I asked my mum if you could come here to Manchester and spend a few days with me."

I have to confess; in that moment my speech was gone. I forgot how to speak; I was feeling so many emotions at the same time that I forgot to give Phil an answer. It was only when he started to talk again that I remembered that he was still there.

"So… what do you think Dan?"

"Yeah… I mean… Of course. I… I would love to!"

"Great! Do you want to come next week?" Phil appeared to be truly happy.

"Err… So soon?" For me didn't existed any problem, I could even go tomorrow if I could decide. My concern is only because I was afraid that my mum wouldn't allow me to go. "I would love to go Phil, but I have to check first with my mum, to make sure it's okay…"

"Oh, I didn't even remember that… of course Dan, sometimes I forget that you are only seventeen."

I know he didn't meant it like that, but the way he said it, sounded almost as an insult, like I'm still a child who needs to ask everything to his mommy and daddy.

"Yeah…you old man" I said rather cranky.

"Don't be like that Dan. When you know if you can come, please tell me as soon as possible!" And he did such a silly and lovely smile I couldn't keep cross with him.

"Okay, I will" And I smiled back at him. "I have to go now Phil, I've to take profits from the empty house."

"You don't mean…" And he slightly blushed.

When I realized what he was thinking about, I started laughing really loud. Which made him blush even more. The so apparently innocent Phil was having naughty thoughts.

"No you silly turnip, I mean I have to film another Youtube video."

"Oh right… Yeah, I saw you gain a big amount of followers in only one day! I told you you would be successfully."

"Yeah yeah, you were right…" And I rolled my eyes. "Well, talk to you soon okay Phil?"

"Sure Dan. Have fun with your video" And then the call was over.

So I filmed my video about my "condition" of butterfingers, and dropping everything that I would for no reason. I think it turned out okay, at least I think it was funny, so hopefully my subscribers would think the same.

My mum finally arrived home and I went downstairs so fast that I almost died because I missed a step.

She was in the kitchen unpacking the groceries and I walked in.

"Hi mum." I said smiling. Please, please let me meet Phil.

"Hi Daniel, how was your day honey?"

"It was okay, nothing special" She is in a good mood, maybe she would let me go. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"What it is?" Now she was suspicious.

"Err… It just if I can go visit a friend next week… He lives in Manchester"

"Is this the boy with whom you've been talking in the last month?"

I didn't expect my mum to notice that. I thought I was being discrete, but apparently she noticed. I wonder if she heard any of our conversation, because that would probably be weird.

"Yes…" By now I wasn't so sure she would allow me to go.

" Do his parents know you are coming to visit?"

"Yes, he asked his mum".

"Hmmm" She only said that and then kept quiet for a while. I was about to lose hope. "Okay… If you have the money, okay."

I was really surprise for her to decide so quickly. But hey, I got the answer I wanted, so I'm not complaining.

"Thanks mum"

I went back on my computer and sent a message to Phil saying: _I hope you don't snore, or else I'll just have to sleep on your sofa ;)_

**a/n: sorry for the delay guys, I've been travelling so I only got time to upload this chapter today! Hope you liked, and thanks for reading! Xx**

**Mariana**


	6. Chapter 6 - Manchester

**Chapter 6 – Manchester**

I left my home running, with a bag on my back, towards the train station. As always, I was late. Why do I have to waste time in stupid things like checking my hair in the mirror one hundred times? Probably is because I want to look good when I see Phil for the first time.

My train departs at 10:40 in the morning and it is almost half past ten. I really don't want to miss this train.

Luckily I arrived at the train station two minutes earlier before the departure, but completely out of breath with the entire running. I entered the train and search for an empty seat near the window, since it was a three-hour journey I would like to enjoy the outside view. I found one on the last coach and fortunately it wasn't booked. I sat down and took out my headphones, ready to listen to some music. Eventually I got sleepy and fell asleep, because last night I was only able to sleep four or less with all the excitement.

When I woke up again there were only twenty minutes to reach Manchester. I quickly sent a message to Phil, informing him that my train was about to arrive. We agreed last night that Phil would pick me up, that's why I needed to tell him where I was.

Every minute that passed I grew more and more nervous. It was about to happen. Me and Phil were finally meeting.

As the train stopped I remained sited until most of the people leave. I had to calm myself; I really didn't want to start acting like a fangirl near Phil.

When I felt finally capable of walking I went to the exit and looked everywhere in search of Phil. I couldn't find him anywhere; I was beginning to think that he forgot about me. That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder, gently turning me around. That hand belonged to Phil, looking happily at me.

"Phil!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my enthusiasm.

"Hey Dan" He smiled even more "Nice to finally meet you!"

I could tell that he was nervous too. His hands were slightly shaking and his cheeks were getting red.

"It's funny I always imagined you being taller than me" I said, noticing that.

"Well, what can I say? That's the thing about cameras, they never show the real you"

We kept talking while heading for the nearest exit. There we caught a bus that dropped us off near Phil's home.

As we entered the house, Phil's mum was waiting there to welcome us. I introduced myself and then she showed me the house and the guests' room where I was staying. I have to admit, I was somewhat disappointed for not staying in the same room as Phil, but well, I guess it's better than not being here at all.

"So what do you want to do Dan?" Phil asked me.

"I don't know… Do you have something in mind?"

"Hmm… Do you want to play Sonic?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" I said smiling.

I was expecting to be worst in this game than Phil, but for my amazement I turned out to be pretty good. I noticed that Phil was impressed too with my 'mad' skills, as he said:

"You are really good at this Dan."

"Thanks, I don't know how though, since I don't play Sonic in a long time now."

After two hours of playing videogames, I was getting hungry. Phil asked me if I wanted to go to the city centre to grab some food and for me to get to know the city. I have been to Manchester before, but I didn't actually remember that much, so I agreed.

We caught the same bus as before, and headed to the centre of Manchester. I was feeling really happy for being here, probably the most happy that I felt in a long time. I looked at Phil and he smiled back at me. The next thing I did I can't properly explain why I did it, but I reached for Phil's hand and grabbed it with my own.

I thought he was going to take it, and I felt silly for doing it, but contrary to my beliefs, he squeezed my hand harder. Neither of us said anything, but I could feel his gaze on my face, and I was being too much of a coward to look back at him.

When we arrived at our stop, I let go of his hand and got out of the bus. He followed me in silence, but I could tell he was smiling.

"Do you want to go to Subway?" He asked me, breaking the awkward silence that was starting to be obvious.

"Yeah, sure."

We ordered our food and kept walking through the streets while we were eating and talking. Finally we arrived near the Manchester Eye and sat there finishing our sandwiches at the same time we admired the people walking from one side to the other. When we were done with our food, Phil asked me:

"Hey, do you want to go in there?" He said pointing at the big wheel.

"I would love to" I answered smiling nervously.

I can't believe I just said that. I was about to be locked in a booth, high above the ground with Phil. Just us. Alone.

We went to the queue to buy the tickets. After having them we entered one of the empty booths. Phil sat next to me and we kept silent as the Manchester Eye continued spinning elevating us from the ground.

As the booth was about to reach the top of the wheel, I just couldn't take it anymore. I was shaking everywhere and my mind was full of thousands of thoughts. Even so I gathered the courage and reached with my hand for Phil's face. I slowly turned his face to mine and started to approach him carefully. I was hopping he would do the same, I was really afraid that he didn't feel the same, and things would get weird between us. I didn't want to ruin this new friendship.

Phil started to approach me too and slowly closed his eyes. I did the same and not long after that, our lips touched.

It was a simple kiss in the beginning. Our mouths stayed connected for a while, both of us enjoying the moment. Finally we parted and looked to each other's eyes. Phil was smiling and I could feel myself smiling too.

We reached for each other's lips again, and this time the kiss was more passionate. We were moving synchronized and it felt like the best sensation in the world.

"I'm so glad you are here Dan," said Phil with his forehead against mine.

"Me too" I said smiling.

When the ride was over we interlaced our fingers and walked again through the streets of Manchester.

**a/n: And there it is, the first kiss! I hope you liked it, I never wrote fluff before so let's hope it wasn't that bad. Sorry for only updating today, I was travelling like I said before, and only arrived home yesterday. Thanks for reading xx**

**Mariana**


	7. Chapter 7 - Phil is not on fire

**Chapter 7 – Phil is not on fire**

This is my third day on Phil's house. I woke up around eleven with my arm around Phil's waist. He was still asleep so I stayed still trying to not wake him up. I was supposed to sleep in my own bed in the guests' room, but every night I have been sneaking into Phil's bed without anyone noticing. It felt good to be next to him, and fall asleep with his hand on mine.

When I tried to get up to go to the bathroom, I accidentally ended up waking him. He opened his eyes slowly and then looked at me smiling.

"Hey sleepy head" I said. "Sorry for waking you."

From his mouth only came an indistinctive sound and then he rolled to his other side and closed his eyes again.

I walked to the bathroom trying to not make any more noises. After my business there was done I went back to Phil's room to check if he had fell asleep again. As I entered the room he opened one eye and asked:

"What time is it?" in a very sleep voice.

"Ten past eleven."

"Urrghh…" Another animalistic sound.

I joined him again on the bed, hugging him from behind. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then he turned to face me.

"So what do you want to do today Dan?" He asked.

"Hmmm… I don't know. But we can't spend all the days while I'm here playing games. I'm getting tired of always winning." I answered with a mocking smile.

"Shut up. I won two rounds!"

"Yeah… from what? Twenty rounds?"

**"**Nooooooo!" Now he was getting frustrated.

I started laughing at his angry face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You will have to do better than that for me to forgive you." He said looking to the wall, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh really?" I said, and proceeded to give him a kiss on his forehead.

"Better...!" He demanded. This is going to be fun, teasing Phil. I approached his face and then kissed his nose.

"Still not good enough!" He said between his teeth. I approached again and gave him a kiss in his jaw line.

"You are such a tease!" He said now loud, grabbing my wrists and turning me around, so he was now the one staying on top.

I looked up to him, and I could see in his eyes, that I provoked him more than I was expecting to. The next thing I know, his mouth crushed against mine and we are suddenly sharing one of the most passion kisses I haver had in my entire life. Our lips were moving synchronized and I could feel the tension in the room start to rise. He then separated his lips from mine and moved down to my neck; there he started to kiss gently until his teeth started to give me smile bites, but not strong enough to hurt. While he was entertained with my neck, my hands were travelling his torso, up and down, but I was also concentrated to not letting any sound coming out of my mouth, as much as I wanted to.

Suddenly we heard steps in the hallway and Phil quickly sat up, leaving me still in the same position on the bed. Few seconds after, there were two knocks on the door, and then Phil's mum appeared on the other side.

"Good morning boys" She said looking at both of us smiling. "Just wanted to tell you if any of you are hungry, lunch is ready."

"Thanks mum, we will be down in a minute," said Phil.

She smiled again and retreated from the room. Only when her steps were far away I said:

"That was close." And laughed.

"Do you think she noticed anything?" Phil asked somehow concerned.

"I don't know… Even if she didn't, mums' know these kinda things."

* * *

After lunch we both got back to Phil's room to decide what would we do today.

"Why don't we film a video together?" Suggested Phil. "You are a youtuber in the making so it would only help you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it's a good idea, but what about?"

"Hmm… We could ask to our subscribers on Twitter to send us some questions, like Q&A stuff."

"Well, seems fun, let's do it."

One hour after we were ready to start filming. We received around seventy questions from our followers, a good number to start and plenty of choices.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed happily, and then he turned the camera on. "Which one should we pick first?"

He searched through the questions and picked the most appropriate one to start. I asked:

"Okay, if you had to lose your leg or your nose, what would you lose?"

"I would lose my leg. Imagine my face without a nose?" Phil answered. I tried to imagine him without a nose; that would be pretty funny to see actually. And then I remembered:

"Voldemort as no nose…" I smiled "…and he's pretty fit to be honest."

Out of nowhere Phil says:

"I look like Voldemort." And then started to make an impersonation of him, with a husky voice. I just thought to myself, _really Phil? Maybe you do look like him _and added:

"I would bang Voldemort".

He noticed my comment and looked at me with a cocky smile.

"Maybe I would rather lose my nose after all." He came close to me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I smiled shyly trying to focus on the next question.

"Ninja or pirate?"

"Ninja" he answered, making ninja sounds afterward.

We looked at the questions again and saw a funny one, that wasn't really a question. My subscribers are a bunch of creeps sometimes.

"I am naked right now," I said. Phil just answered with a horrendous sexual noise.

"Why do you always make cat whiskers on your face?"

Phil got up quickly to grab a black pen and started drawing cat whiskers on my face.

"How do I look?" I asked making a sexy expression.

"Grrrr" Said Phil, and we both started laughing.

"My turn." He passed me the pen and I drew some on his face.

"Okay, next question!"

We search again through the question and picked:

"What does a giraffe sound like?"

Right after, Phil made the worst giraffe sound I could possible imagine. We started laughing.

"Every animal makes that noise with you" I pointed out. And he started to make the sound again, repeating it more three times.

"That's enough Phil, my ears are about to explode!" I complained. He just stuck his tongue out like he always does when he knows he's being silly.

"Would you eat ham everyday for the rest of your life if you got paid a million pound for every month you lived?"

"Yes." replied Phil without hesitation. "Although, I would probably die from ham poisoning."

"Ham overdo," I added.

"Ham overdose."

"Ham." I said making a funny sound on the 'h', which Phil repeated with even more emphases.

"Is your house still hunted?" Someone asked to Phil, which remind me that I noticed when I arrived, that his house was quite spooky at night. I replied for him: "You may not know but Phil actually lives in the hotel from the film _The Shinning._"

Next thing, I grabbed the camera and made a mini tour around the house, filming the creepy things I noticed before. When I was done, we got back to the room to finish some more questions.

"Who was your first love?"

"Your mum."

I looked at him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Hahaha… Not funny."

"You're the one always making that joke!"

I rolled my eyes and continued reading questions. This one seemed interesting:

"May I stroke your glabella?"

"What's a glabella?" Phil asked as confused as me.

"Let's find out what a glabella is!" I suggested. We picked Phil's laptop and started searching it on Google. In some website, it said that it's the space between the eyebrows and above the nose. Well, that's disappointing; I truly expected something more naughty. Phil then, had the brilliant idea of showing the diagram we found out explained where it was, and obviously, we couldn't see anything in the camera, due to the brightness of the computer screen.

We continued answering more questions and being silly, until in one of them we started laughing about his reply, and unexpectedly Phil decided to rest his head on my chest for a while. It felt good I have to admit, but I still don't know how to react, so I ended up smiling timidly. We were getting tired of all the questions, so we decided that we would only do another one to finish.

"If you came with a warning label, what would it say?"

"Danger" Said Phil with a "manly" voice. "Okay, I think we are done." He added quite impatiently.

I started to say "This was the most fun I've ever had…" but I has interrupted by Phil pushing me against the floor.

"Wha… what are you doing Phil?" I asked to his face, now only a few inches from mine.

"What I've been wanting to do since we started filming." He then proceeded to kiss me passionately; I liked when Phil got all dominant. The only thing I could think was that I never wanted this week to end. That, and that we need to cut this part from the video. Our first video together. _Phil is not on fire_.


	8. Chapter 8 - Home

**Chapter 8 – Home**

Tomorrow is going to be my last day in Phil's house. These days passed so fast, I really didn't feel like leaving. I was having too much fun here than in my home with my parents.

Being with Phil is making me feel happier, it's like I finally know that someone is there for me. I still can't quite believe what happened between us, it just feels to good to be truth. And for my surprise I don't feel uncomfortable at all. Well, the true is, that I only had girlfriends before, but I also had feeling for guys in the past, only never had a serious relationship with any of them, just some night adventures, when me and my friends got a little too wasted.

But with Phil is different. I don't feel he's an infatuation, a one-time thing. I care about him and I can see he cares about me too. I think that on top of everything we are friends, and only after that comes everything else.

"Dan what are you doing? I hope you are not letting me win on purpose!"

When Phil talked I suddenly woke up from my daydream, realizing that he was kicking my ass in Mortal Kombat. I still tried to win but it was in vain.

"Oh, I guess you win this time" I said unenthusiastically.

"Come on Dan, I don't want to win if you're not trying." He seemed disappointed.

"Sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. One last battle to decide who is the ultimate champion?" I said this time with conviction.

"Let's do it!"

In the end Phil won, and I had to suffer with his victorious chanting for a while, until his mum came to the living room saying that was getting late and we should go to sleep.

We said our goodnights and we went to our respective bedrooms. Twenty minutes after, I opened my door slowly and listened carefully to know if anyone was still awake. I couldn't ear any noises, so I got silently into Phil's room, getting inside his bed.

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't come." Said Phil in a whisper next to me.

"Do you really think I would waste our last night together, sleeping in the guest's room?" and I hugged him.

"I'm glad you didn't," He said smiling. Phil approached his face to mine and gave me a soft kiss on the lips and when he was beginning to move away I crushed my lips against his, asking for more. He didn't seem to mind since a few seconds later he was pulling me against him with his arms around my waist.

I could feel the tension raising, as our hands roamed through each other's bodies and our kiss got deeper. Phil started to pull my shirt and I didn't resist his attempt, breaking our kiss for mere seconds while the t-shirt was being thrown off across the room. He started to kiss gently my neck, and then my shoulders and then my collarbones, making me shiver, as I'm the most sensible person in the entire universe, when it comes to touching the neck.

I try to do the same thing and take his shirt off, but his head got stuck in the process. I start to giggle as he finishes the job, taking the shirt himself. I am such a fail sometimes.

Phil leans towards me and stops an inch away from touching my lips again. I try to close the distance between us, but he just start teasing me, getting away as I try to get closer. For some reason the teasing is working as I feel a burning fire starting inside of me, getting desperate for his touch. When I am about to explode with tension he finally reach my lips and start kissing me again, but this time he search my mouth with his tongue and it feels so damn good. I break the kiss and travel with the tip of my tongue from his cheekbones till his shoulders. There, I stop, planting a kiss on his skin, just to bite him hard next.

Phil lets a moan come off of his mouth and I find it extremely sexy. I attempt to bite him again but in different places. When he doesn't react like I want him to react, I try a different approach. This time I try to suck the bottom of his neck gently, to see if he complains. Since he doesn't, I start doing it stronger until he abruptly separate himself from me and stops.

"Dan…" he says in a low voice.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry Phil, I didn't mean to…" I said, trying to apologise.

"It's not that."

"Hmm? Then what is it?" Now I was getting worried. Did I push it to far?

"I think you left a mark," and then he started laughing.

"Oh…" and I started to laugh too, but more nervously than him. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, it felt good." He said while he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now we should really try to sleep. I don't want to you to show up like a zombie when you arrive home."

"Yeah… I guess you are right." I knew he was right, I just don't want to sleep and waste my last hours with Phil unconscious. But I don't want to look tired next to my mum either, or she wouldn't let me come again.

" 'Night Dan"

" 'Night Phil"

I think I was more tired than I thought, because after a few minutes I fell asleep and only woke up when the alarm went off at 9am.

* * *

It was 11am now and Phil was taking me to the train station. My train is in half an hour, I think I still have a few minutes to say goodbye to Phil. Not that I wanted to.

When the time arrived, I tried to hard to not look excessively sad. I never liked goodbyes.

We promised each other that we would Skype and he said that he was going to make an effort to come visit me when he managed to get the money and the time. I smiled, trying to stay positive.

We shared one last kiss and then I started walking towards the train. As I entered my coach I waved him goodbye and he did the same thing.

This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Three Days Later

I woke up and turned on my computer. It was a habit that I developed over the time and now it's the first thing I do in the morning.

Check all my social networks and I saw that Phil posted a new video while I was asleep.

Quickly clicked on it and started watching.

I missed Phil. I know it only been three days, but even so, it's hard to not be able to be with him.

As the video stared, I noticed a dark mark on his neck but I didn't pay much attention to it in the beginning. Only when I looked more carefully, I could see that was the mark I made on the last night at his house.

I run hurriedly through the comments to see that someone has posted a comment saying: "_I'm sorry, I'm invasive, but... Do you have a hickey? o.o_"

I smiled and left a reply. Phil's subscribers were attentive.

Me and Phil haven't not decided to come out with our… thing… whatever this is. We don't actually talked about it. Maybe we should.

Meh, I can't be bothered right now.

**a/n: Hello lovely people from the internet, there it is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I would really appreciate if you left a review telling me what you think. Because I never wrote smut before and I want to know if I'm doing it well and your opinion :] Anyway, thanks for reading xx**

**Mariana **


	9. Chapter 9 - Miss you

**Chapter 9 – Miss you**

For me get used to normal life after being these days with Phil, was almost completely impossible. The time seemed to pass slower and I was so bored sometimes, that I literally lay down on the bed looking at the celling.

I know we promised to see each other soon, but that 'soon' could be either tomorrow or in 2 months, and that made me worried. It's true we Skype almost everyday, and it's always so good to hear and see Phil, even on the computer screen; but he's still far away. What if he founds someone else? More interesting or good looking than me? Or worse, maybe someone closer to him. Someone he could see everyday? These are the thoughts that are consuming my mind.

I know we didn't discuss about what this is, and maybe that was a mistake. Because if he only sees this as a _friends with benefits_ kind of relationship or just a one time thing I will probably get hurt. Not that I don't respect his opinion or what he feels, it's just I may have stronger feelings for him at the moment.

Arghh… why does he have to live so far away?!

I miss him terrible.

**a/n: Hi guys, sorry for the short chapter. I have lots of homework to do, so it needed to be a quick one. I promise the next one will be bigger. Thanks for reading, and please a review so I can know what's your opinion :] xx**

**Mariana**


	10. Chapter 10 - Internet

**Chapter 10 – Internet**

There I was, another boring day at school, paying attention to the same teachers talking about things I don't really care about, seeing the same people that don't give a damn about me, and trying to look confident enough so I don't get mocked by bullies and don't attract to much unwanted attention towards me.

I keep making Youtube videos that seem to gain more and more popularity each day, and that makes me feel happy, to see that actually people around the world waste their time listening to what I have to say. My last video "How to Befriend Your Internet Starts" got a lot of comments and it's by far the video with more views. Maybe because it has Phil in it, but still, I feel pretty good about it.

I was probably smiling because my friend, sitting next to me, turned her head in my direction and started giggling.

"You look happy" She said. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing special, really…" I replied. "Just can't wait to arrive home."

"Yeah, I know… I wish classes would be more interesting." And then she gave me a sympathizing smile.

"You two back there, could you be quite? You are distracting the rest of the class." Shouted the teacher, across the classroom.

We both looked down, embarrassed, saying sorry at the same time.

Half an hour later, the class of over and I were finally heading home. On the way, I stopped at a local grocery store to buy some sweets and then continued my journey.

As I arrived home, said hello to my mum and went to my room. I wanted to talk to Phil but yesterday he said he had some things to do in the afternoon, so I guess I have to wait until he gets home.

I turned on my computer and logged in into Youtube to see if there were any new videos. To my surprise, Phil had just uploaded a new one half an hour ago, called "Life without the internet!?" I went downstairs to grab some snacks and then I was ready to watch it.

I swear I tried to pay attention to what he was saying but it was being a really difficult task to accomplish. All I could focus was the little things, like his hair and how it felt good in between my fingers when he were kissing; his eyes that in the video seemed dark but in real life they are just the most beautiful blue I had ever seen; his lips moving and how incredible they tasted against mine; the amazing capacity that he has of rarely blinking and how I found that weird in the first times we talked; and many other things that kept me distracted from the words he was saying. Phil was one of the most attractive people I met so far, and the video quality doesn't make him justice.

Maybe I should leave a comment, I thought, and then I quickly typed in the comment section

_"You look so good o.o_

_… but without the internet D:_

_v3" **(sorry the symbol doesn't work correctly here)**_

and clicked send.

I only noticed the "less than three" heart after sending the comment; let's hope that Phil doesn't get to freak out by it.

A few minutes after that, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said to the person on the other side. Apparently it was my little brother. "What is it?" I asked.

"Just wondering if you would like to play Guitar Hero with me."

"You know I'm always up for some Guitar Hero kid."

He smiled and entered my room, picking two guitars from my personal collection. I have to say, when it comes to Guitar Hero guitars, there is no such thing as too many.

* * *

After dinner, I decided to do some homework, since I had nothing better to do. I was amazed with myself really. Dan Howell doing homework instead of procrastinating. It must be a first.

Was I almost finished with them, when I received a Skype call from Phil.

"Hey Phil" I saluted him.

"Hey Dan! How was your day?" He asked.

"The same as all the others… And yours?"

"Yeah, mine was kinda boring too. My mum wanted me to help her with some new furniture for the house, that's why I wasn't online until now. You have no idea how my back hurts from all the carrying around."

"Ohh… Poor Philip." I said mocking him.

"Oh shut up, it's not funny… You know what would be really handy right now?"

"What?"

"A massage" He said sticking his tongue out.

"Go ask to your mother or something."

"I was expecting someone else to offer to do it"

"Ahhh… your cousin?"

"Ewww… Don't be weird Dan. I was talking about you."

"Ooohh me… Right." I said has I didn't guess the answer before. "Well, unless you want to travel from Manchester to my house right now, I don't see that happening."

"Shame…" He said, looking somehow disappointed.

"Indeed" I said between my teeth, not sure if he heard.

After a couple hours talking we decided to say our goodbyes and go to bed. And Phil was the last thing on my mind right before I fell asleep.

**a/n: Hey lovely readers, first of all I have to thank you all for your reviews and thank you to all the people that followed my story. It really means a lot to me! Sorry for only uploading today, I am full of work until Wednesday, but after that the normal updates should start again! Anyway, thanks for reading and any reviews are much appreciated. :] xx**

**Mariana**


	11. Chapter 11 - Plans

**Chapter 11 - Plans**

Surprisingly I was on my way to a friend's birthday party. I am not invited that often to this type of things, so I try to always attend whenever I'm invited. My mum agreed to drive me there and pick me up when it ends, which is a relief, because I always tend to drink I little bit more than I should at parties.

When I arrived I looked around the house to see who else had been invited. I didn't know that many people, maybe three or four so far. I searched for the birthday boy in the middle of the crowd until I finally found him.

"Happy Birthday Tim!" I said joyfully, handing my present to him.

"Oh! Thanks Dan, I'm glad you could make it." He said at the same time he gave me a hug. We didn't have the chance to continue the conversation because out of nowhere some girls appeared giving him hugs and shouting, stealing his attention to them.

After that I joined a group of people from school and had a little chat with them while we enjoyed our drinks. More people continued to arrive at the party and I see my friend Sara is one of them. I waved at her and she joined us.

"Hi Sara, didn't know you were coming to." I said, welcoming her.

"Hey Dan! Well, I didn't have anything better to do, and staying at home alone on a Friday is kinda depressing anyway."

"I know the feeling" I smiled to her "So what have you been up to?"

"Not much, I've been really busy with presentations and homework this week, but it's finally over. Now I can relax for a while." She said in relief.

"That's always the best part, the feeling of freedom after a busy week."

"So hey, I meant to ask you, did you watched any of Phil's videos, like you said you would?"

"Actually, I did." I said smiling. She has no idea; maybe she hasn't seen the new videos yet.

"Did you like them?" She asked, now waiting anxiously for an answer.

"I did, I think Phil is a really funny guy." I said smiling.

"I know!" she said too enthusiastic, probably having a fangirl moment. "And I'm so sad, because due to all the work I haven't been able to see the latest ones."

"Oh really?" That's the reason then. " I think you will have a surprise", I said now putting a cocky smile.

"What do you mean? What have I missed?!"

I started laughing. I never imagined that Sara was such a big fan of Phil.

"You will see when you watch them."

"Ohhh… That's not fair."

The party continued and I kept talking with different people. For some reason alcohol makes me become more confident in myself so I stop having problems to talk to people I don't know.

Around one I was getting tired so I decided it would be a good time to call my mum to come pick me up. I called her and she said she would be here in ten minutes.

As I entered the car, I could see she had a sleepy face meaning she was sleeping when I called.

"Hey mum. Sorry for waking you up." I said looking at her.

"It's okay. " She said smiling "How was the party?"

"It was nice, lots of people there thought."

When I arrived to my room, I took my clothes off and went to bed.

The bad thing about going to this kind of events is that I can't talk with Phil. I have to wait for tomorrow for that, but for now I think I will have some sleep, I can barely keep my eyes open.

* * *

Luckily, I didn't wake up with a headache; either way I didn't drink too much last night, so I guess that's why.

I got up, put some clothes on and went downstairs to eat something; my stomach was starting to make hungry noises. I grabbed a toast with jam and went to my room again.

Meeting my daily routine, I turned on my computer and looked through my favourite websites. I logged in on Skype to see if Phil was on. Fortunately he always is. I finished eating my food and then pressed call. He answered a few seconds after.

"Hey Dan!"

"Hey Phil!"

"How was your night?" He asked.

"It was good. I have a funny thing to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I discovered last night that one of my friends is a huge fan of you. She is the one who could me to watch your videos actually." I said smiling. It's thanks to hear that I am now Phil's friend (or special friend, or whatever this is called), I couldn't be more grateful.

"That's great!" He laugh. "I may have something to tell you too." He said, now changing his tone. Oh God, please don't be bad news. "My family is going to spend a few days after Christmas in my aunt's house. So there wouldn't be anyone here after the 26th. I was thinking if you would like to come and spend some time with me from the 26th until the 30th of December?"

"Of course Phil! Those are really great news!" I said with enthusiasm. "I will just check with my parents if it's okay for me to go."

"Great!"

I went downstairs to ask my mum. She said it was okay.

I can't believe I'm going to be with Phil again!

**a/n: Thank you for reading! :] xx**

**Mariana**


	12. Chapter 12 - All I Want For Christmas

**Chapter 12 – All I Want For Christmas**

Ten in the morning and I was already ready to leave. My train to Manchester was only at eleven, but I didn't want to risk getting to the train station late. I was feeling really excited, I still can't believe that I was going to see Phil again after such a long time (well, technically were only a couple of months, but it felt longer).

Christmas was fine, we had my family over for the holidays, but they are going home today. I received fewer gifts than last year, probably because I'm getting older, so I need to have more grown up things, like shaving cream or perfume. I even received socks… *Sigh*

I'm glad it's finally Christmas holidays, despite all the homework I still have to do, it feels good to be able to stay at home and to wake up late.

I was waiting for my mum to get ready to leave me at the train station, but she was taking too long, and my impatience was growing.

"Muuuum!" I said from the hallway.

"I'm almost ready Dan. Wait a second."

Now were twenty past ten. I still have plenty of time, so no need to get all stressed out, I thought to myself in order to get calm.

At twenty to eleven my mum was still upstairs. What the hell is she doing? I shouted again:

"Mum, hurry up! We're getting late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said getting down the stairs. She grabbed her purse and the car keys and we got into the car.

The train station was ten minutes away, so there shouldn't be any problem. But because everyone seemed to be against me, we had to stop due to a traffic jam in the main road.

"I can't believe this is happening", I said to myself. What if I lose the train? Phil will be waiting for me, and I won't be there. He is going to think that I forgot or that I didn't want to go anymore. Oh God. Okay, let's calm down. No need for all this drama. We can be there in time. There's still twelve minutes until the train arrives. I'm sure it will all be okay.

After five minutes stopped there, the queue of cars finally started to move.

Seven minutes until the train arrives.

I could see that my mum was becoming worried too, since she started to drive faster than she normally does.

After nearly running over two old ladies, passing a red light and getting four honks from other cars, we arrived at the station. I only have two minutes left and I still had to get my tickets. I gave a kiss to my mum and ran to the ticket machine and pressed the buttons as quick as I could. And because, for some reason, everything was against me today, I ended up pressing the wrong button twice, having to start the process all over again.

As the machine was printing my tickets I heard the train arrive.

Less than one minute. I could feel drops of sweat forming on my forehead.

When the tickets were ready I run to the platform and entered the train as the whistle sounded. The doors closed right after I was inside.

I still couldn't believe how unlucky and lucky I was at the same time. Ten seconds more and I would have missed the train.

Still not believing, I searched for my seat.

It took me a while to get calm and not that long to get anxious again. Phil, I was seeing Phil again. I was going to be able to touch him, and hear and see him without a screen in the middle. I should be less nervous this time, since it's not the first time I'm going to be with him, yet, here I am, feeling all sort of things, and getting a weird feeling in my stomach. Is this what people call, butterflies?

The journey is around three hours, so I tried to relax and enjoy it. Took my headphones out off my bag and started to play some music. For some reason, music always helps me to calm down and to clean my head from stressful thoughts.

I looked around the coach. Sometimes I like to observe people on the train and imagine where are they going; why are they going; if they're going to visit someone or are returning to their homes. The coach was not full, there were still some seats available, maybe for people on the next stops.

As I let my mind wander around, I also lost the track of time. I only realised where I was when I heard the voice saying that Manchester Piccadilly was the next stop.

I got up, gathered my things and waited near the door until the train stops. I kept looking through the small window on the door, searching for Phil, but there were no sight of him.

Once the train stopped I was one of the first people to get out. I looked in every direction for a tall, black haired boy, but he wasn't there.

I felt my heart shrink.

I couldn't believe that he forgot about me.

Trying to control my emotions, since my throat got dry and my eyes wet, I decided to walk toward the exit. Who knows, maybe he is there. I shouldn't be doing such a big deal out of this.

As I gave my first steps I saw someone running in my direction. At first I couldn't see clearly who, because my eyes were all blurry due to the tears wanting to fall.

The next thing I know I was being hugged by two long pale arms. He held me tight for a moment and when he let me go, he said:

"Sorry for being late, it took me a long time to chose what to wear and…"

But I stopped him right there, pressing my lips against his.

"It's okay, I'm glad you are here now."

** a/n: I got happy when I finished writing this chapter. This is a good chapter x) Anyway, thank you for reading! Have a nice day xx**

**Mariana**


	13. Chapter 13 - Snow

**Chapter 13 – Snow**

After exiting the train station, me and Phil got the bus that would takes near his house. I sat next to the window and enjoyed the snow outside. Manchester looked really beautiful all white. We don't have that many snow in Reading; because is near the south it doesn't snow as much as it does in the north, so I was going to try and appreciate it while I can. That and being with Phil.

Through the entire bus journey we never let go of each other's hands. Finally I was with him again; unfortunately for only a few days, but I guess that's better than nothing! (Look at me, being all optimist and stuff. I actually think that Phil is one of the people that can make me forget my problems. He somehow makes me feel happy… I've been feeling a lot less depressed since I met him).

We finally arrived at his house and he opened the door letting me in first. Oh how I missed the creepy house, with the creepy stairs, and the creepy dolls and the creepy windows.

"Welcome home" He said smiling.

"Now that your parent's aren't here, I think I may have a change of actually get murder here."

He laughed and started getting up the stairs. I went after him.

"You know I'm still here right?"

"Yeah, but maybe you will be the one killing me, with your sleep walking." I said, mocking him.

"Then maybe you should hide all the knifes before night time." And he made an evil laugh.

"Ah ah, funny." I said not impressed.

When we got to the upper floor, he stopped in the hallway, looking both sides. He first looked to the left where the guest's room was, and then to the right where his room was. He repeated the process a couple of times and then looked at me.

"Really Phil? There's no one here and you are pondering of making me stay in the guest's room?"

"I… I don't know… What do you… ah… prefer?" Phil is kinda cute when he gets embarrassed.

"Yours, of course", and then I passed him through the hallway and entered his room. It was still the same as I remembered. I dropped my bags on the floor and throw myself on the bed. It squeaked. Let's hope it's not broken.

"Hey, watch out, he will leave the bed breaking for later."

I watched him not believing what I just heard. Phil teasing? That's a first. He must have noticed my face because he started laughing with his tongue stick out and a little redness started appearing on his cheeks.

"I was joking Dan…" He said embarrassed.

"Oh, were you really?" And I winked at him. (Let's hope not a derpy one).

That was even worse, as now his face was full red. He decided to change the subject:

"So, what do you want to do, now that you're here?"

"I don't know… We have a whole house to ourselves… And I'm laying on your bed… A lot of things can happen…" I said suggestively.

"Daaaaaaan…!"

"Okay, okay, sorry, I was just joking." I said laughing, "I don't know… Do you have any ideas?"

"Why don't we go outside to enjoy the snow for a while?"

"Sounds great!" I said, while getting up from his bed.

It was really cold outside, but I didn't care. After stepping a few steps outside Phil's house I was hit by a snowball on my back. I turned around to see Phil giggling and preparing another one to throw. I ran fast to get a shelter and ended up hiding behind one of the bushes. I could hear his footsteps on the snow, getting closer and closer. Quickly grabbed a handful of snow and prepared for the confrontation. When he got right next to me I got up and threw the snow to his face. Needless to say he got his face all covered up with snow.

I started laughing really hard as I ran away from him, in case he was preparing some kind of revenge. And he was, because right after that I heard him saying:

"You are so dead, Dan Howell"

"You started it, remember!" but he didn't listen.

Phil crouched and grabbed the largest number of snow that he could handle on his hands.

"Now you will witness the power of the all-mighty Phil!" He said as he started running in my direction.

"I want to see that" And I ran away from him.

We kept playing with snow for a while until we got completely soaked and decided that we should go back inside and change clothes.

And then it happened. The awkward moment.

As we started to get undressed, we became more self-conscious. The only thing I could think of was to not look to Phil's almost naked figure, well, at least not in an obvious way. I could tell that Phil was thinking the same thing as me, due to his intense glance to the floor. As I looked around the room I spotted his little lion on the shelf. And I had an idea.

"Hey Phil"

He looked at me really quickly and then looked away.

"What?" I could tell he was embarrassed. And I he had no reason to be, because now he was almost completely dressed again. I was the one still standing with only his pants on.

"I was thinking that we could take of photo of me, pretending that I'm naked with your lion hiding my private parts"

"Wait… what? You want to do what with my lion?" He seemed a little bit shocked.

"I will be standing and you will hold the lion in front of the camera so it gives the illusion that I'm naked."

"Oh I see… But why?"

"Well, I think maybe my subscribers will enjoy it." I said laughing.

"You pervert," He said, laughing too.

"Come on, lets do it"

**a/n: If you are new to the phandom and don't know about the photo I'm talking about, it's this one:**

**media tumblr com/tumblr_m9sw3o6sTN1rvtkov jpg (just put dots there) Enjoy! x)**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome! xx - Mariana**


	14. Chapter 14 - Film Night

**Chapter 14 – Film night**

I woke up the next day with Phil's arms around me. The house was silent; the only sound that I could hear was Phil breathing while he sleeps.

This time I am not going to get up like last time, I didn't want to wake him up. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but memories of the previous day were coming back to my mind.

* * *

Yesterday after we took the 'naked' picture and changed our clothes, we went playing some videogames until dinnertime. Because there was no one here to tell us to eat, dinnertime ended up being at 11pm when we started to get hungry. Luckily, Phil's mum left us food already prepared in the fridge that we only needed to place in the microwave for a few minutes.

After eating we decided to watch a film. Phil went to get his gigantic collection of DVD's and we chose one that we both liked.

"Do you want popcorn?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks. But don't make too many, we just had dinner."

"Noted."

He then disappeared into the kitchen while I prepared the film. A few minutes later the smell of the popcorn reached the living room.

"Do you want them with sugar or salt?" He shouted from the other room.

"I like both, so whatever you like more is fine by me." I answered.

"With sugar it is then." He said, as he entered the room with a bowl full of popcorns.

"What did I tell you about just had dinner?"

"Ups" was the only thing he said, giggling a little.

We sat down on the sofa and started the film. I slowly lifted my legs from the floor and tried to but them on Phil's lap. When he noticed what I was trying to do he just shook his head saying no.

"Pleaseeeee" I begged, blinking rapidly like girls do in the films when they want something.

Phil signed and said:

"Okay… but just this time."

.

Two hours later

.

When the film ended, the bowl of popcorns was still almost completely full.

I was feeling tired and I could tell that Phil was too, because he was yawning every ten seconds. Well, it was almost three in the morning.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I asked him.

"Yes please" He answered in a sleepy voice.

We got upstairs, brushed our teeth, put on our night clothes, and went to bed. Fortunately Phil's bed is big enough for both of us, I hate to sleep squeezed to one side.

Phil got closer to me and hugged me.

"I'm happy to have you here."

"I'm happy to be here too, Phil." I said, hugging him back.

He pressed his lips against mine, in a sweet kiss, not rushed or desperate. When our lips parted, he was smiling, and that really warmed me up inside. I don't think that exist better sensation than to know that someone is happy being with us and we are happy being with that person.

Through all my life I never felt this way, I never felt like being needed, I never felt being able to make someone happy just because they are with me. Of course I have my friends, and I'm sure they appreciate my company, but I'm not referring to that kind of need. Phil is special and he makes me feel special.

"What are you thinking Dan?" he said, now slightly concerned. "Your eyes got glazed."

"Oh, nothing important, don't worry", I answered smiling to him.

"You know you can tell me if something is worrying you, you know?"

"I know, thanks. But it's nothing, really."

"Okay, I believe you." And he was smiling again. He then gave me a small kiss in my forehead. "I think we should sleep now."

"Yeah, me too… 'Night Phil"

"Sleep well Dan."

He turned the light off and gave me his hand, as we both slowly got into sleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, Phil was bent above me, staring at my face with his eyes fully opened. I had a little scare, and moved quickly away from him.

"Why were you doing that for?! That's not creepy at all!" I said harshly, with my heart still beating fast.

"Oh, sorry Dan! I didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to see your reaction. I thought it would be funny." Said Phil, apologizing.

"I am dying with laughter", I said sarcastically.

"I am sorry. Come over here." He said coming closer, and embracing me with his arms. How could I stay mad at him?

"So, what do you say to filming a video today?" I asked, less grumpy.

**a/n: Sorry this chapter is nothing special, but sometimes this needs to happen to introduce a really good and long one! Look forward to it :]**

**I'm probably not going to upload a new chapter during the weekend, because I'm going to visit my grandparents and there's no Internet there, but I'll be back on Monday. **

**Thank you for reading, and have a good day! Xx**

**- Mariana**


	15. Chapter 15 - Christmas Adventure

**Chapter 15 – Christmas Adventure**

We started our day by filming a video, or more like twenty, called Christmas Adventure. Phil had the idea of making an interactive game, like many youtubers have done before. It is actually fun to play, if you are the one playing it, because being the one making it, is just an incentive to throw yourself from a bridge from all the editing and videos you have to film.

Basically we came out with an idea of making a story where the Evil Santa Bear kidnapped one of his lions, and the viewer had to make the right choices through the video in order to save Lioness and the Planet. It was a simple idea, and it seemed fun to do. It was even funnier because we included some extra videos not related to the story, like poking me virtually.

I have to admit that our acting skills were not the best, but they were decent enough to make it work.

By the end of the day, we were tired of filming, so we decided to leave the rest for tomorrow.

"Arrrgh… I'm so exhausted Phil. Why did we thing this would be a good idea?" I complained, dropping my tired body on the sofa.

"Oh, don't be like that Dan, we were having fun."

"Yeah… until we had to record more twenty videos."

"Well, we are done for today, so what do you want to do then?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't know… Let's just stay like this for a while."

I approached him, and rested my head on his shoulder. Phil didn't seem to mind. We stayed like that for a while, in silence, just enjoying each other company. I think when you are able to be in silence, not an awkward one, with another person, means that you feel confortable around them. And that is a feeling that I really appreciate.

I still can't believe that me and Phil only met four months ago, technically two, if we only count when meeting personally. Just so little time ago and I already feel like he is one of the most important people in my life.

"Phil?" I asked without moving.

"Yes Dan?"

"What are we?"

"What? What do you mean?" He inquired with a confuse voice.

"I mean, what are we? Friends? Friend that sometimes make out with each other? More than friends?"

"I… I don't know really. I have been thinking about that too." He said, stopping for a few seconds, probably thinking. "I mean… I don't really have an answer. I just… think about you as… Dan, you know? I… I don't think we have to give it a name… We enjoy being with each other, and that is enough by me."

"Yeah… I guess you are right" I said, now lifting my head from his shoulder and looking into his eyes. "Thanks, that was a good answer."

He smiled a little, "It's just what I think."

I smiled back and reached for his hand. We interlocked our fingers together as our faces were getting closer and closer at every second. When our noses touched our eyes were already closed, and soon after that I felt Phil's lips meeting mine. My hands seemed to have own will, because one minute they were attached to Phil's hands and in the other, they were flying to his torso.

Phil's hands were pretty active too in that moment. They went to the back of my neck and head, caressing my hair. I was not complaining, as long he didn't touch the neck. Which he didn't, thankfully.

We parted to breath, just to continue right after with more intensity and passion. Our lips fitted so well, like they were designed to be together. And the best thing, is that I never get tired of kissing him. All the make out sessions, even the longer ones, never seem to be enough for me; the moment he stops touching my lips, I am already craving for more. I don't know why this happens, it never happened to me before, with anyone. Perhaps because he is a really good kisser?

"Dan, stop thinking, you're getting distracted." He said, in between a kiss.

"Sorry" I barely had time to reply before his mouth crushed against mine again.

After more kisses, a few bites and lots of hands everywhere, our clothes started to come off. Well, not on their own of course. Firstly, went the t-shirts. Secondly, went the trousers.

At this time, Phil was on top of me, our bodies pressed together. His skin was cold, which felt good, since I could fell my temperature start to rise.

Phil was not one of those boys with perfect bodies, with defined muscles and all of that, he had a simple body and maybe that's what attracts more. Every time I run my fingers along his torso it's like my fingers get set on fire, they start to burn with the contact.

Without of breath, Phil stops and looks into my eyes for a moment.

"Do you want to continue this upstairs?"

**a/n: Oh my God guys, I feel so weird writing smut. I need to ask you for some advice, what do you think about my writing about this type of scenes? I never did this before, therefore I don't know if I'm writing them correctly, so any opinions would be great! :] Thanks for reading, and thank you for all your reviews xx**

**- Mariana**


	16. Chapter 16 - What do I do?

**Chapter 16 – What do I do?**

**(a/n) Just to warn you that this chapter may have a little more smut than the usual, but I don't think is that bad to make it M rated. Anyway, enjoy!)**

Somehow, Phil and me managed to get to his room without separating our lips. And there are a couple stairs along the way, so this is an accomplishment.

The room was rather dark, due to the sunset light that was entering through the slightly open window near Phil's desk.

When we finally reached the bed, Phil was the one closer to it and I couldn't help it, I just pushed him so he felt on his back onto the covers. He gave me a stare that I'll not easily forget; it was full of desire and passion at the same time.

As he put himself confortable I crawled slowly on the bed until I was on top of him. He looked so good, looking up at me with his gorgeous big blue eyes.

By this time, I could feel my whole body shaking, I was nervous. It is true I have been in situations like this before, mostly with girls, but with Phil is different. I want this to go well. I want him to enjoy as much as me. I hope I am hiding my nervousness well enough.

I reached to him and gave him a deep kiss. After that I slowly started to descend, tracing a path of kisses between his lips and his neck. Luckily he isn't sensible like me on that region of the body, so I could kiss him and give him small bites as much as I wanted.

When I was finished teasing him on the neck I moved to his right ear and grabbed his lobe with my teeth. I kept giving him small bites until I have circulated the whole area.

Meanwhile, Phil's hands were travelling along my torso and without me expecting, he reached for my bum and squeezed him. That move surprised me but it also incentivized me to continue. I left his ear and tracked a trail with my tongue from there, along his jawline, until I was close to his mouth.

This time it was him that reached for me, pressing urgently his lips against mine. He then took advantage of my surprise to turn me around, making himself the one on top.

Phil proceeded to start lowering himself along my body, while he was covering my chest with kisses. When he got to my hipbones, he bit them making me shivered. I could feel him smiling as with his tongue, he run near the elastic of my boxers, teasing me even more. I had imagined being in this situation before, but it doesn't compare to the real sensation. I want him. I want Phil so bad.

I could feel my face getting red, because let's be honest, at this time I had an erection impossible to hide only wearing pants; and having Phil's face so close to it was making me a little embarrassed. Like he read my thought, Phil reached for my lips again, leaving only his hands near my erogenous zone. His hand continued wandering through my legs and near my groin without touching any more sensible parts.

It seemed that he was doing on purpose, all the teasing. I think he wants to see how much can I stand until I feel completely desperate for more. And he was doing a really great job; I don't know how much longer can I take before begging him for more.

As Phil was starting to pull my pants to take them off, we heard the front door close.

He separated from me quickly and got up, opening the door of his room slightly so he could able to listen more carefully. The next think he heard was his mum shouting from downstairs.

"Phil, honey, we are home!"

The panic I felt after hearing that voice was inexplicable. I didn't know what to do. If she caught me in Phil's bed, semi-naked and with a suspicious look on my face she will know what we were doing. My next move was the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed some clothes that I had in my bag and run to the bathroom, closing the door behind me, just as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

I heard Phil's mum getting to his room and tried to listen to their conversation while I put some clothes on.

"You're home early mum, I though you only got back tomorrow." His voice seemed normal, maybe she won't suspect.

"Yes, I know I told you that but I didn't fell alright leaving you and Dan here alone." Crap, she knows! I thought to myself. " He is a guest and I'm not here to receive him properly, do you imagine what he would tell his parents?" Oh, so that's the reason, I guess I feel better now, maybe she doesn't suspect after all.

"Oh mum, you shouldn't, we are perfectly able to take care of ourselves."

"I know honey, I just got worried. Anyway, why is the living room full of clothes everywhere?"

Damn it. We left all of our clothes in there. Well, we never expected to me interrupted anyway.

"Oh… That's because our clothes were wet from the snow, so we just changed there. I guess we forgot about them." I don't know if Phil's mum was going to believe that, since our clothes weren't wet at all.

"Oh okay, well then go get them, lets keep the living room tight." She said, but she didn't seem too bored. "Anyway, where is Dan?"

I got out of the bathroom and looked to Phil's mum.

"Hi Mrs. Lester. Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

"Hi Dan, how are you honey? Are you enjoying staying here? I hope Phil's being a good host."

"Everything is fine, thank you." I said smiling.

"I'm glad." She said smiling back. "I'm going make some food, I'm guessing you haven't had dinner yet."

"You're right mum, we were about to go do it before you came in." Said Phil, sounding really believable.

While Phil's mum went downstairs, me and a completely dressed Phil shared a look and started laughing.

"That was close."

**a/n Ahah sorry for the plot twist, I still hope you enjoyed it. :] Thanks for reading, and have a great day. - Mariana**


	17. Chapter 17 - Goodbye

**Chapter 17 – Goodbye**

With Phil's mum in the house, I had to put in practice the plan of sneaking in the middle of the night to Phil's room, more exactly to his bed, without anyone noticing. Fortunately I wasn't caught so I could sleep one more night next to Phil.

As he sensed me entering his room, he pushed himself to one side of the bed to make room for me. His bed was warm, which felt good, since it's the end of December and it's freaking cold everywhere. I pulled the covers to cover me and got closer to Phil putting an arm around his waist.

"Oh, you're cold." He complained as soon as I touched him.

"Well, I had to walk the entire hallway until I get here without getting noticed, so I don't want to hear complains, or you'll be sleeping alone." I said making a mocking but serious tone at the same time.

"Oh really? Someone got grumpy." He said. "You weren't like that this afternoon. Want me to remind you?" Now he was clearly teasing me.

I didn't reply. Instead, without him noticing, I got my face closer to his and grabbed his lower lip between my teeth, biting and pulling gently. Letting his lip go, I got nearer to his ear and whispered:

"Maybe I Do need you to remind me…" And with my tongue I caught his ear lobe and sucked on it with my lips. I could tell that he went really still and was holding his breath through the entire time.

"Okay… you win…" Phil managed to say. I laughed and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

We got silent for a while. I was feeling sleepy and Phil's breath was getting heavier so he was close to fall sleep too. Tomorrow was going to be my last day here, and I was afraid.

I don't know when I'm going to see Phil again; I don't know how long it's going to take. I shouldn't be so attached to someone that lives far away from me. I never had a long distance relationship before so I don't know if it's normal to feel the way I feel, to want to never leave, to wonder if the other person is struggling as much as I am because of the distance that keeps us apart.

I tried to push these thought away. I have plenty of time to thing about this after I'm gone. Now I have to enjoy the moment.

I hugged Phil that was now asleep, and tried to do the same thing.

* * *

I woke up with Phil getting up.

"Sorry for waking you up. I guess it was my turn this time" He said, giving me a little smile.

"Don't worry" I replied, rubbing my eyes trying to adjust my vision. "Where are you going?"

"Kitchen. Thought it would be good to grab something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Whatever you're having." I said, not bothering about thinking. I just can't do it after waking up.

"Okay, be back in a minute." He said, disappearing into the hallway.

I closed my eyes again and turned to the other side, to try to get a few more minutes of rest. I took Phil's pillow and hugged it. Hugging things always helped me sleep better; I still have a teddy bear that my mum bought from Harrods from the year I was born. But this wasn't my teddy bear. This is Phil's pillow and it smells so much like him.

Is it weird to sniff a pillow for five minutes? Well if it is, then I'm a weirdo.

Ten minutes later Phil arrived with a tray with two bowls of milk and cereals. Sitting next to me, he tapped me on the shoulder to warn me that the "breakfast" was ready.

Making an effort to sit down, I let go off his pillow and approached him. After grabbing one of the bowls I start to eat.

"So, what are our plan for today?" I asked.

"We need to finish the Christmas adventure…"

"Oh… Right."

"I was thinking that we could include my mum on it. I think it will be fun to see how my subscribers will react, since you are always making stupid jokes about her."

"She could be one of the monsters!"

Phil laughed. "Yeah, I think she will like it."

Phil's mum is the best mum ever. She fully supports Phil in his decisions and tries to help him in every way she can. She doesn't mind Phil uploading videos of his live on the Internet, she said that she rather that than him being a boy with no interests at all, or worse.

After finishing our breakfast, we dressed ourselves and got ready to film. We recorded every take missing and even the one with Phil's mum, that she found hilarious.

But now comes the boring part. The editing. And because this was an interactive video, we needed to make all the links on Youtube, and make sure they were working. Needless to say that it took us all day to finish it.

We uploaded it to Youtube and went to do something else to entertain us until dinner was ready. Videogames was the only option.

* * *

The next day

Me and Phil were waiting at the train station for my train to arrive. It was 10:47am and my train was supposed to arrive at 11am, so we still had some time to spend together.

"It was nice to have you here Dan." Phil said, interlocking our hands together.

"I had a good time too." I said smiling. "Shame it was only four days."

"Yeah…"

We both looked to each other not knowing exactly what to say.

"Look Dan…" Phil started "I know that it's hard for long distance relationships to work, but I'm willing to give it a try. That is, if you agree with it, of course."

"I do Phil." I said right after. "I have been thinking about this too, but was afraid to talk to you because I thought you had a different opinion."

"In the beginning I had. But after these four days I realized that you're not just another person to me, and I think that if we want, we can make it work."

We both smiled.

"And I'll try to come visit you next time. It can't be always you coming to Manchester."

"I couldn't agree more."

By this time the train had arrived and there were only two minutes before the departure.

"I think you better go now, don't want you to lose your train." Phil said smiling, but I could see in his eyes that he was slightly sad. I got closer to him and gave him a deep kiss, trying to express everything that couldn't be said by words.

"Bye Phil." I said, getting inside the train.

"Bye Dan. Tell me when you get home."

"I will."

We shared a last smile before I entered the coach looking for my seat.

As the train started to move I couldn't help thinking: I hate goodbyes.

**a/n: Yeah, sorry about this chapter. It's not as happy as the other ones, but goodbyes are never a happy thing! I still hope you enjoy it though :] thanks for reading xx**

**- Mariana**


	18. Chapter 18 - New Year's Resolutions

**Chapter 18 - New Year's Resolutions**

Earlier in the morning Tim called me inviting me to a New Year's Party at his house. For some reason, I still get surprised for being invented to this kind of things, it's not like I'm a popular kid or anything, and I only met Tim last year, because he was in my English class and I was seated next to him; so it's not like we are that good friends.

I accepted his invitation; I definitely didn't want to spend my night with my parents, and besides, most of my friends will be there, so I'm sure it will be fun.

I took a quick shower, got dressed and straighten my hair; and I was ready in less than twenty minutes. Not bad Dan, not bad.

I talked with Phil last night and he was going to go out with his friends too, so I guess we won't be texting each other tonight, well, not as much as we do normally, I suppose. I wish he could be here with me, I am sure it would be ten times better, but that's one of the problems of living three hundred miles apart, it's just not a thing you could do.

It's not easy either to know that he is in some place I don't know with people I never met. But I try to not thing too much about this, I trust Phil, and that is the most important thing in any kind of relationship. I had relationships before where things were not like that and eventually they ended up in constant fights and arguments about trust. Not good times.

"Are you ready to go Dan?" my mum asked me, appearing from the living room. I nodded affirmatively. "Me and your father are going to go to a friend's house too for New Year's, and your brother is coming with us. It will probably be over around one in the morning, but I will call you first to let you know when we are coming to pick you up."

"Sounds fine." I replied. We got in the car and she drove until Tim's house.

When I got there things were still pretty calm, not many people around and the usually loud music was still low. I didn't like to arrive late, but getting too soon was equally bad. I spotted Tim and he welcomed me, giving me a cup with something inside.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a cocktail that me and some friends found out the other night. It tastes amazing, try it and tell me what you think."

I approached the cup near my nose to know what it smelled like. I could smell the alcohol but there were also a bit of coke and lemon. I took the cup near my lips and let some of the drink enter my mouth. I let it rest a little before swallowing it. It didn't taste bad; in fact it was quite nice (if you could taste behind the alcohol which must be 80% of this cocktail). Meanwhile, Tim was watching me carefully waiting for an answer.

"It's… nice, I guess." I said, the best way I could. "How much alcohol it's in here?"

"Ahh… I can't tell you our secret receipt but I can tell you it's enough for you to have a good time after a couple of glasses." He said laughing, winking at me.

"Right…" I have to be careful to what people give me in this party. I don't want to wake up tomorrow with no memories of tonight.

"Well, see you later Dan, I have to go take care of some things in the kitchen and welcome people. Enjoy the party, and your drink!" And he's gone.

I turn towards the living room and sit on the couch. Not longer after that I feel someone poking my shoulder. I turn around to see Sara looking at me with a really anxious expression. First I got worried, but then I realized what was happening as soon as she spoke the first words.

"Dan... You… And Phil… You know… Him. Arrrghhhhhh!" I'm not even kidding, that's the sound she made. How did I forget about Sara?

"Hi Sara, nice to see you." I said, trying to look the most relaxed possible. She almost jumped to the couch, sitting next to me.

"Tell me everything. How did you meet him? Is he nice in person? His eyes are really as blue as they appear?..." Her questions continued and I waiting for her to finish to answer them. If it was any other person I would probably just tell them to fuck off, but in this case, it's Sara, she is a nice person, and besides I used to have a crush on her before meeting Phil (and knowing her obsession with him!).

We talked for a while about Phil, but I didn't tell her anything more private like those nights in his bed or when we were almost caught by his mum. It felt good to talk about him to someone, even little things. I didn't tell anyone about me and him, firstly because it was nobody's business and secondly because I am afraid that my parents find out. My dad is somehow old fashion, and I don't think he would like to know that one of his kids have a boyfriend (or something like that). So, I will keep this to myself for a while.

After a while Sara calmed down and now we were just talking like we used to. I was already in my second cup of Tim's secret cocktail and he was right. If I'm not careful I will end my night throwing up somewhere, since my vision was already getting funny, and I was laughing a lot more than sober Dan.

By this time most of the people have arrived and the house was fully crowded. Only half an hour to midnight, and cups of champagne were being ready for the New Year.

I walked around the house for a while, talking to other friends that were there and I only had the opportunity to talk to them during school. I have to say that most of them were already wasted but it was only funny to see the different type of drunken people.

Out of nowhere someone shouted:

"Two minutes to midnight guys!"

Everyone grabbed a cup of champagne and got ready for the countdown.

I was a little sad for not being able to share my first kiss of the year with Phil right at midnight, but I think I can wait until I see him again. Hope he is already, he hasn't told me anything yet.

"TWENTY SECONDS!"

They turned the music down and everybody started to get still, looking at their watches. Soon after that the countdown began.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGTH!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone started shouting and kissing and hugging each other's. I wished a good new year to everyone that come closer to me, giving some hugs and cheek kisses.

Right after that my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I picked up.

"YES?" I shouted, trying to hear the person on the other side.

"Happy New Year Dan" I heard Phil say.

"Happy New Year Phil" I replied.

Please, that this New Year brings me more good things than the last one, and mostly, good memories next to Phil, I wished.

**a/n: Sorry for the delay uploading! I had the most stressful weekend, with exams and studying and going to concerts, so I only had time today to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading! :] xx**

**-Mariana**


	19. Chapter 19 - Lazy

**Chapter 19 – Lazy**

January 2

This is it. This is going to be the year I start exercising and become fit. I can feel it. I've been promising this every New Years' but being the lazy ass I am, I always come up with excuses not to do it. Last year, I literally pretended that I was sick with a terrible cold just to escape running with some friends. I'm sure they knew I was faking, that is why they never invited me again.

But this year it is going to be different! I just need to get mentalized and ask someone to exercise with me. It is always easier to have another person around, you feel more motivated.

I woke up the sun was already up, which I found strange since it's January and normally we never see the sun around this time of the year. It can only be a sign that today is a great day to start my exercise plan.

I got up and looked for some appropriated clothes. I open my wardrobe and I didn't find any. Went looking in every drawer in my room and no sign of it. This is a good start, I thought sarcastically.

I decided to go have breakfast and look for them after, maybe my mum was already up and I could ask her if she knew where the clothes are. When I got to the kitchen there was a note stuck to the fridge.

.

_Dan, your father and me went to the doctor with your brother. He wasn't feeling well. Be back before lunch. X_

_._

Great.

I grabbed a bowl of cereals and an apple and went to the living room to watch some TV while I ate. I did some zapping until I found a dumb reality show and stopped to watch it. Crappy TV has always been my guilty pleasure.

Without realizing I completely forgot about the exercise I was supposed to do this morning, and continued watching television. This fact only returned to my mind when I heard the front door opening telling me that my parents were home.

I checked the time only to realize that had been two hours since I woke up. Guess I won't be doing any exercise today.

* * *

January 3

I woke up to the worst rainy day ever. No running outside today, I guess. I could do some press ups in my room though.

Who am I kidding? I thought while I turned to the other side of the bed to get a few more minutes of sleep.

* * *

January 4

Last night I talked with some of my friends to know if they wanted to go jogging today and they agreed. We were supposed to meet in the park near the school, because it has a large area to run and not many people go there in the mornings.

I put on my sporty clothes (that my mum told me that were in my brother's room) and left the house towards the park. On my way there I passed through the shopping area and noticed that the video game shop was having a sales day and most of the games were 50% off. How could I lose this opportunity?

I quickly entered the shop and browsed all the shelves looking for any interesting games. After twenty minutes of being there my phone began to ring.

"Dan, where are you?" Asked a slightly annoyed voice on the other side of the line, when I picked up.

"Errr…" Well done Dan, let's see the excuse that you have this time. " Sorry guys, my mum wanted me to do some shopping with her, so I'm afraid I won't be able to be there on time."

My lame excuse made the other person sigh.

"Okay, see you at school then."

"Yeah… Sorry." And the call was over.

No exercise today too I presume. Well, but looking on the bright side, I have plenty of new games to try!

* * *

January 5

School started today and when I got home after my lectures I was really not feeling like doing exercise. At all.

Anyway, it still is the beginning of the year, I'm sure there would be plenty of opportunities for me to exercise. But for now, I'm just going to sit on the couch and eat this entire box of chocolates.

**a/n: Thank you for your reviews, it's always nice to know what you think about my story! :] Sorry if there are some days in the future that I won't be able to upload, my exams started this Monday and I have them until July, but I will try to upload whenever I can. Thanks for reading, xx**

**- Mariana**


	20. Chapter 20 - SRS BSNSS

**Chapter 20 – SRS BSNSS**

January was turning into a boring month. I was always doing the same old stuff every day, going to school, coming home, doing homework, playing games... Routine was killing me. And not being able to see Phil without the help of a computer screen wasn't making the things easier either. I know he likes this situation as much as me, but there is not much we can do. I think the worst thing is not knowing when I'm going to be with him again.

I was entertained on my computer, when I checked my email to see if there was something new. I noticed a reply to my email applying to an internship in a law office, and apparently they accepted me. I have applied to know more about working in the law area, because I was seriously thinking about taking a law degree next year. Mostly because it was a solid degree and if you're good you can gain a reasonable amount of money.

I quickly went to the living room to inform my parents, telling them that in two days I would start my internship for the whole month in a law office in London. There wasn't a problem with me missing school, because I was only required there in the mornings, before my afternoon classes have began, fact that I really didn't like, since it would steal me time to do other things, like sleeping. But I couldn't do anything about it, as it was required for all students to have work experience before finishing school.

On my first day there I was totally confused. I got up to early, at 7am and had to catch the train to London, while I tried desperately to not fall asleep. When I got there I didn't know what to do or who to talk to. They all seemed too serious doing their office business to be bothered with minor questions like I had. After a while the person responsible for the internships found me and I was told that I was supposed to photocopy documents and organise files while I was there. _Not boring at all_, I thought to myself. Doing as I was told, I went to my work place, a small room full of shelves with archiving file folders, and started to organize the various large stacks of paper around the room.

After the first week working there I decided that I couldn't handle it anymore without at least a cup of coffee. So one day I arrived ten minutes earlier, I searched for the cafeteria and found a coffee machine there, and in that moment began the mythical story of the quadruple espresso. I still think it was either a moment of brilliance or pure madness the one I decided to do it and actually drink it. Succeeding this discovery I started to do my special coffee everyday in order to keep me awake, and it was definitely working.

Filing was an interesting activity on the first twenty minutes, but after two weeks doing it I was starting to feel a bit insane. That is when I decided to bring a camera to the office and record my daily routine there, just to keep me entertained for a while. Needless to say that I was caught a few times talking to myself holding a camera, and received some weird looks. Yet that didn't discourage me of recording all the serious business going on in that office, and especially The Door. That door is literally the most awkward thing in the entire world, once people get in they don't come out for half an hour. I sincerely don't know what people do there for so long, since it's only a cupboard. Maybe it's a portal to another dimension?

I will have to admit that I got used to go there and I felt like I was missing something when it was over, however I was really glad to be able to sleep the entire mornings again.

The other night my parents told me that they were planning for us to go to India at the end of February, and I got really excited. I love to travel, especially to more 'exotic' countries. I quickly called Phil to tell him about the news.

"Hey Dan. What's up?" He answered.

"Hey Phil, not much, just have some news to tell you."

"Oh, really? What about?" He asked me.

"My parents just told me we are going to India this month!" I said, overly excited.

"That's so cool Dan!" He said happily. "So that means I am not going to be able to visit you this month then..."

"Wait... You were planning to come here?" I asked not wanting to believe.

"Yeah... Well, I was going to tell you today, but I guess that doesn't matter now..." He said, and I noticed some sadness in his voice.

"Oh Phil... I'm so sorry. That's really unlucky of us."

"Yeah, I know... But I guess we will have plenty of more opportunities" His voice got normal again, but I knew that deep inside, he was still sad.

"I suppose... I miss you Phil" I let out.

"I miss you too Dan."

I didn't know what to feel about this. On one hand I was happy to go to India, but on the other hand I was sad to not being with Phil. Life can be a bitch sometimes.

**a/n: Thanks for reading, and thank you for all your lovely reviews! :] xx -Mariana**


	21. Chapter 21 - Phil's Birthday

**Chapter 21 – Phil's Birthday**

I woke up at 11am, happy to finally being able to sleep for as long as I wanted without worrying about getting late to the law office, since yesterday was my last day there.

Today was Saturday, 30th of January and it was Phil's birthday. I was really excited, since a couple of days ago I sent him a package with my present in it, because unfortunately we wouldn't be spending his special day together. I hope he likes it; it was a box with some sweets and a memory card with a video I made for him, wishing him a happy birthday. It may involve some singing in it, but fortunately no one but Phil will see that.

He told me yesterday that he had already received the package but I forbidden him to open it before time. Some people say it gives you bad luck, not that I believe in that kind of superstitions but still, it's better not to risk it.

I grabbed my phone and sent him a massage saying:

_Good morning birthday boy! You are one year closer to your retirement_! _Haha _

I always liked to make fun of Phil for being older than me, and I love when he gets annoyed because of it. I know that he doesn't see me as a kid younger than him, but still, I think that sometimes he gets aware of it, mostly after we start talking about me going to University next year, when he has already finished his degree.

It was already 11am, so he was probably already awake. I waited 10 minutes for a reply to my message and because I received none, I went downstairs to get something to eat.

I didn't have any plans for today; maybe I will exercise a little. Yeah, sure, who am I kidding? I sat on my bed and played video games until late afternoon.

When I got bored I remembered to check my phone again to see if Phil replied. Still nothing. What was he doing?

By the time my mum called me to dinner I was really worried about Phil. He sometimes takes a while to reply but never this long.

When I returned to my room, the first thing I did was check my phone. I had a new message, and it was from Phil. _Finally, _I thought to myself while I clicked to see it.

_Hi Dan,_ _sorry for only replying now. I had the most awful day ever and only arrived at home now. Come on Skype so I can tell you about it. X_

I quickly logged on Skype and called Phil.

"Hey Dan" He said.

"Hi Phil. What happened to you? I was getting really worried!"

"Sorry, I didn't want you to worry. Basically I ended up in the hospital."

"WHAT?" I think I shouted there.

"It was really stupid, I woke up and I stop seeing and when I tried to call 999 I passed out. Only when I woke up again after being on the kitchen floor for a while, I was able to call them. They took me in an ambulance and gave me some drugs to make me better. I'm alright now."

"Phil! How am I supposed to stop being worried now?"

"Oh, don't be Dan, I'm okay. It was just the blood pressure that was too low or something. I am now taking pills to help it getting higher." He said. "Anyway, I loved your present! Your video was really lovely."

"Thanks…" I said, slightly embarrassed. "Wait… When did you watch it? Because if you were in the hospital all day and you only arrived home now… PHIL, don't tell me you opened it yesterday!"

I could see his cheeks turn red, I can't believe he saw it yesterday when I told him not to.

"Sorry… I just couldn't wait any longer!" He admitted.

"Oh Phil… Remember when I told you that opening presents before time was bad luck? I think you had your punishment." I laughed." Now you know for next time!"

**a/n: Thanks for reading, hope you guys are all well! :] Sorry for the small chapter, I have to study for my exams, but I don't want to stop updating! xx**

**-Mariana**


	22. Chapter 22 - The End

**Chapter 22 – The End**

It's been a year since me and Phil met each other, and I still can't believe it. For me seems like a week ago, but when I remember all the time we spent and all the moments we shared, it seems like an eternity. I feel like I know Phil since the beginning.

These last months have been crazy; I've done so much stuff that it's practically impossible for me to remember everything. I went to Jamaica, to L.A. and lots of Youtube gatherings where I met some amazing people, like PJ and Chris.

I have now more subscribers to my channel that I could ever imagine and it's one of the best feelings in the world to know that people around the world enjoy my videos. Sometimes I still get a little overwhelmed when thinking about this, I know that people only subscribe because they want to, but the pressure to make something good it's always too strong, maybe because I'm a perfectionist and I'm really harsh about myself. Anyway, the best part is that Youtube asked me for a partnership with them so now I can make money by uploading videos. Finally I have some extra money to spend in useful things (most probably in videogames). I'm currently studying law in the University of Manchester, which makes me really happy. Well, not the fact I'm studying law, because honestly I don't know what I was thinking; what makes me happy it's the fact I am now living 5 minutes away from Phil, which means I can go visit him whenever I want. I even spend some nights there from time to time, since Phil now owns his own place, or in other words, there are no adults around (If you don't count Phil as one, and me since I'm 18 now). We actually spent most of our nights playing video games and watching films like the nerds we are, but it's wonderful to have privacy when something more intimate comes up. And it's always good to be able to sleep in a big room contrary to my university room that is so small I can reach both walls with my arms open.

Me and Phil were closer than ever, the rare times we are separate it's when I'm having lectures or when I have to go home for the weekend to visit my parents. Either way, I couldn't ask for a better friend (or boyfriend).

We chose to keep our relationship a secret, since we were getting more and more attention from Youtube, and if one day things don't work out, we don't have to make a video explaining, so it's much more simple this way. Well, not really, because we have to hide it from everyone, even our closest friends, but I guess that's the price I have to pay to be with Phil. It's true we haven't been the most cautious people in the world, always trading tweets and photos on Dailybooth, but we weren't trying to hide anything before, so I guess we just have to be a little more careful from now on.

We have been talking about living together next year, if we are still friends then (which I hope we are). When Phil brought up this idea it seemed the perfect scenario ever and since then I can't wait for next year to come, just to be able to wake up everyday next to him, and be able to share breakfast and be with him all the time (wow that sounded much better in my head, here just sounds too overly attached). Anyway, 2010 has been so far the best year of my entire life and I can't wait to see what else it's going to bring. My relationship with Phil made more confident and less awkward around other people, my self-issues are better and I don't see life in such a negative way as I did before. I could never thank him enough. I am now making friends around campus and I have been uploading better videos, ones that I am really proud of. For someone that was too afraid to expose himself on the Internet a year ago, I think I made some really big changes since then.

I feel like a new me. It's true that I'm still super lazy and still haven't started my exercise routine (and I doubt that will ever change), but I feel good about myself and I in my opinion that's the best way to feel.

Oh God, I'm getting late for that party tonight. I should get going, Phil is waiting for me outside.

I grabbed my hoodie, put on my shoes and went to meet Phil.

For some reason I have the sensation that my life is starting now. And I couldn't be more excited to live it.

**a/n: And this is the end! I know it was too sudden but I have a confession to make, I wanted to do this fanfiction similar to what I thought it was the 'real' story, but today I found out about this post on tumblr _phandirectory tumblr com/post/51477877119/for-the-pheels_, and I saw I made too many mistakes, so I don't feel motivated to continue this story. I may write more in the future but they will probably be AU or just some one chapter. Anyway, thank you so much to all of you who followed, reviewed and favorite my story, I can't thank you enough. Once again, thank you for reading, and hope you can forgive me. Xx**

**- Mariana **


End file.
